


Sheriff Grease Monkey (A WayHaught story)

by HaughtDamn92, MadsGreene



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaughtDamn92/pseuds/HaughtDamn92, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadsGreene/pseuds/MadsGreene
Summary: Waverly's Jeep has a breakdown, Nicole comes to help her and play mechanic.





	Sheriff Grease Monkey (A WayHaught story)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic. This time I included some smut and Wynonna/Nicole/Waverly banter. Enjoy! 
> 
> Thanks again to NadineX5 for the artwork.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162127462@N07/46193043125/in/dateposted-public/)

Waverly was driving back to the homestead from Chrissy’s house early on a Friday afternoon when the red Jeep suddenly started overheating and she was left stranded on the side of the road.

“Shit” said Waverly “this is just freaking perfect!” She took her cell phone and called Nicole.

_Hey Cutie, what’s up?_

_Hey baby, it’s my damn Jeep, it just died on me on the way back from Chrissy’s. Can you come pick me up please?_

_Sure Babe, I will be right there._

_Thanks baby, you are the best! See you soon._

_See you soon._

 

It was a slow day at the station and Nicole was relieved to be able to take a break from switching between boring paperwork and watching her deputies play silly practical jokes on each other the entire morning.

“Guys, I am stepping out for a bit. Make sure the place is still standing when I get back alright” she said.

“Sure thing Sheriff Haught” said Lonnie as Nicole made her way out the door.

 

Nicole pulled the cruiser up next to the Jeep and as soon as she got out of the car she was greeted with a tight hug and a kiss.

“So let’s see what the problem is, shall we?” said Nicole

“Baby you really don’t have to. I just need a ride home”

“Babe, I want to help; besides I enjoy working on car engines” Waverly was surprised by this revelation from the Sheriff but also very turned on.

“I did not know you could do that”

“I have many skills” Nicole winked as she said this and had a mischievous smirk on her face.

“Ooh my own Xena Warrior Princess!” exclaimed Waverly

“Well I don’t know about the princess part” Nicole laughed. “Let me get in there and have a look” Just then Nicole took off her uniform shirt.

“Uhm...baby...are you going to fix the Jeep or make love to it?” asked Waverly looking at the Sheriff’s well toned abs.

“I am going to fix it babe. Definitely fix it. I just don’t want to get my shirt dirty. It’s the only clean one I have left and I still need to get back to the station today.”

“Mmm... In that case, I won’t complain at all” said Waverly.

Nicole popped the hood and looked over the engine. “Okay...I think I know what’s up. Let me just get under the Jeep real quick and make sure.”

Waverly was enjoying the view of shirtless Nicole in the rest of her uniform pants and boots. “You are so sexy baby” she said and wrapped her arms around Nicole from behind. She slipped her hands down to Nicole’s belt and started to unbuckle it.

“Waves...” Nicole breathed out.

“Sorry baby, I just missed you”

“I know babe, we just can’t right now. I need to properly assess the damage on the Jeep and get back to the station soon.”

“Aww okay baby”

 

Nicole got on her back on the ground and slid in under the Jeep. “Uh huh...Exactly what I thought. This is not something I can quickly fix here. I will get a tow truck to take this bad boy back to the homestead and fix it over the weekend.”

Before Nicole could get out from under the Jeep Waverly straddled her across the hips and ran her fingers over the Sheriff’s abs. “Baby, I am so horny, can you help me with that real quick before going back to work?”

“God Waves! Now you’ve got me going. Just let me get out from under here first okay” Waverly gave a triumphant smirk and climbed off of Nicole so that the Sheriff could get back on her feet.

 

Waverly took a blanket out of the Jeep grabbed Nicole’s hands and dragged her into the woods.

“Babe! Slow down, where are you taking me? Shouldn’t we get back to the homestead first?”

“No baby, I need you right now!”

Waverly found the perfect spot and laid the blanket down on the ground. She got down to the ground on top of the blanket and pulled Nicole down with her. As Nicole got down to the ground on top of Waverly their lips connected in a passionate kiss.

“Uhm...Babe...how are we doing this? My hands are completely dirty from the engine and now yours are too...uhm...”

Waverly cupped Nicole’s cheeks leaving grimy marks on them from her fingers.

“Hey!” exclaimed Nicole and smeared the grime from her own fingers on Waverly’s cheeks. “Two can play that game.” She pulled Waverly back in for another passionate kiss.

 

“Do you have clean pants at home Sheriff Haught?” asked Waverly Nicole nodded her head and Waverly unbuckled her belt and removed her pants. Waverly removed her own skirt and blouse and positioned herself back under Nicole so that she had her crotch against Nicole’s thigh. She started grinding against the Sheriff’s thigh. Nicole could feel how wet the front of Waverly’s panties was getting and she let out a moan.

“Do you like how wet I am for you baby?”

“Oh God yes” Nicole breathed out and moved her own crotch into place against Waverly’s thigh. “I am really wet for you too babe” she said. The two women grinded against each other for some time when Waverly said “I am coming babe” and grabbed onto Nicole’s hips.

“Me too” said Nicole as she grabbed onto the blanket beneath them as the two women rode out their mutual orgasms. Nicole collapsed onto the blanket next to Waverly with a look of absolute satisfaction on her face. “God that was so good!”

“Mmm...Hmmm, it really was baby”

“We should get going babe. I need to go make sure my station is still in one piece” Nicole said as she got up and put her pants back on. “The guys at the station have been acting like frat boys all morning.”

Waverly laughed “Is it that bad...?” She got up, dressed herself and picked up the blanket.

“Well it’s a slow day so I just let them be, but I really should get back there.”

“Okay baby, we can go by the station first and ease your mind before you take me home.”

 

As they walked back to the cruiser Nicole looked down at her pants. “Shit my pants are really dirty. I hope I still have a clean pair in the cruiser.” Nicole looked in the trunk of the car and took out a bottle of water and some wipes to clean the grime off of themselves. She then proceeded to search for a pair of pants, but all she could find was a pair of her old Khakis.

 “Dammit! I really hate these!”

“Really baby? I still love the way your ass looks in them”

“Well guess I have no choice but to wear them now, though the colour scheme with my new boots and belt is going to be really awful.”

Waverly chuckled as Nicole put on her old Khakis with the rest of her uniform. “Oh yes baby! Your ass still looks as good as it did when I watched you walk out of Shorty’s the day we met.” She said as she spanked Nicole on her ass.

“Hey Waves! Don’t get me started again.” The two women got in the cruiser. Nicole called a tow truck to arrange for the Jeep to be moved to the homestead and then drove back to the station.

 

When Waverly and Nicole walked into the station the deputies immediately noticed Nicole’s pants.

“What’s up with the Khakis Sheriff?” asked Lonnie

“None of your business deputy” answered Nicole

“I can tell you, they were probably banging and the sheriff got angel jizz all over her other pants” said Wynonna from the corner of the station. Nicole’s face turned beet red.

“Wynonna Earp! Nicole’s pants and my angel jizz are none of your business” said Waverly, a stern look on her face, as she squeezed Nicole’s hand.

“Yes Earp! I don’t need to hear it from you” said Nicole

“Calm your ass cheeks Hot to trot. I know you two can’t keep your hands or tongues off each other”

“Wynonna! That’s enough!” exclaimed Waverly “What are you doing here anyway?”

“Last time I checked I still worked here sometimes, but I was actually looking for you Baby girl. You were not answering your phone. I should have figured you were too busy with the Scarlet Sheriff to bother answering your phone.”

“For your information Earp, I was helping Waverly with her Jeep. She had a roadside breakdown.”

“Whatever you say Sheriff sexy pants” Wynonna said and winked at the two women “Baby girl I am heading home. Are you coming with me or staying with Sheriff sweetie pie?”

“Wynonna, I will go with you, but only if you stop messing with Nicole right now.”

“She likes it when I give her cute nicknames Baby girl” Waverly rolled her eyes as Wynonna said this. She gave Nicole a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the station with Wynonna.

 

On Saturday morning Nicole showed up at the homestead, toolbox in hand. She was wearing tight faded blue jeans and a red flannel shirt, with her Puma sneakers. Waverly answered the door.

“Baby you look so good, I could just eat you”

Just then Wynonna came down the stairs. “Just make sure I am not around before you take a bite out of Sheriff soon to be grease monkey alright Baby girl”

“Hello to you too Wynonna” said Nicole and gave Waverly a quick peck on the lips.

Waverly made some coffee for Nicole and the three women made small talk in the kitchen as Nicole drank her coffee. Waverly then led Nicole to the barn where the Jeep was waiting for her. Doc brought the replacement parts to the barn from Nicole’s cruiser, tipped his hat to the two women and went back to the house to hang out with Wynonna.

 

Nicole worked on the Jeep for some time and her hands were once again completely dirty. Waverly brought a beer to the barn for Nicole and handed it to her.

“You need to take a break baby. You have been working really hard all morning.”

“I am almost done babe, I just have a few more things to tweak. It will not take longer than 20 minutes”

“But baby...my engine needs some detailing”

“Uhm..,that’s what I have been doing all morning babe. Taking care of your engine.”

“Baby, you are not hearing me” said Waverly and grabbed Nicole by the collar of her flannel shirt. She gave Nicole a passionate kiss and ran her fingers over Nicole’s crotch through her jeans.

“Jesus Waves” Nicole breathed

“Baby watching you work has turned me on so much. Please take a break and have some fun with me.”

“Waves my hands are completely dirty again. Wouldn’t you rather we do this after I have had a shower?”

“No baby! Now please...”

Nicole gave a heavy sigh, knowing every fibre of her being prevented her from refusing Waverly. “Okay babe, I will finish the Jeep off after I finish you off and then shower.”

“Deal” said Waverly, a huge smile on her face.

 

 She pulled Nicole by her collar to a large heap of hay bales and down on top of her. Nicole carefully kept her dirty hands away from Waverly as she balanced herself above Waverly on the hay bales. The two women kissed passionately for a while, Nicole grinding her hips on top of Waverly. When Waverly couldn’t take it anymore she pushed Nicole off of her.

“Did I do something wrong babe?” asked Nicole.

“No silly, I just need to get something”

Nicole looked at Waverly with a puzzled expression as Waverly got something out the back of the Jeep. It was a bright purple strap on dildo.

“Fuck Waves!”

“Yes Nicole, you are going to fuck me with this” laughed Waverly

“You had this planned all along didn’t you babe?”

“Well like I said when we first met, I am a planner” Waverly said with a wink.

 

She helped Nicole take off her clothes and get into the strap on harness. Nicole sat back down on the hay bales. Waverly took off her own clothes and started masturbating in front of Nicole who bit her own lip at the sight in front of her.

“Do you like what you see baby”

Nicole licked her lips and let out a sigh “Yes babe, you are perfect”

Waverly giggled and asked “Do you want a taste baby?”

Nicole nodded and Waverly moved closer to Nicole who licked up and down Waverly’s slit. Waverly let out a little moan at the contact and Nicole started flicking her tongue against Waverly’s clit.

“Oh yes baby! Just like that...it feels so good!”

 

After a while Waverly moved away from Nicole. Took some lube out of the same bag she took the strap on out of and lubed up the dildo. She got on Nicole’s lap and guided the tip of the toy to her entrance. She slowly pushed down on the toy, getting it deeper inside of her. Nicole pressed her palms down hard onto the hay bales to steady herself as Waverly pressed her own palms against the wall of the barn behind them and rode the toy attached to Nicole like a cowgirl.

“Oh fuck yes!” Waverly screamed

Nicole was breathing heavily as Waverly rode her and moaned whenever the base of the toy made contact with her own clit. She took one of Waverly’s nipples into her mouth and sucked the firm bud.

“Oh Nicole! I am coming!” Waverly smacked the wall of the barn hard with her palms and rode out her orgasm. Nicole, despite not wanting to get the dirt and grime from her hands on Waverly, had to hold onto the younger woman’s lower back to help keep her steady. When Waverly’s orgasm subsided she gave Nicole a passionate kiss.

 

Waverly slowly got up letting the dildo slide out of her. She kneeled down between Nicole’s legs and licked the shaft of the dildo, tasting herself on it. She licked her lips and moved the harness and toy to the side exposing Nicole’s sex. She licked up and down Nicole’s slit and started sucking on the sheriff’s clit making her release deep guttural moans. She slid two fingers into Nicole and started pumping them in and out at a steady pace.

“Faster babe” Nicole breathed and Waverly increased her pace while continuing to suck on Nicole’s clit.

“Oh God yes Waves! I am coming!” Waverly felt Nicole’s walls tighten around her fingers and held Nicole up with her other arm as the red head rode out her own orgasm. Waverly pulled her fingers slowly out of Nicole and sucked on one of them, next she put the other in Nicole’s mouth making the sheriff taste herself on Waverly’s fingers. “

“That was so good babe. Do you need more or shall I finish off the Jeep now?”

“You can get back to work if you want to baby, but first I need to do something else.”

 

Waverly helped Nicole get dressed again. She didn’t remove the harness and dildo from Nicole though, nor help Nicole put her flannel back on again. Instead she dressed herself in nothing but Nicole’s flannel shirt that fit like a short dress on her body, leaving Nicole in her sports bra. She tucked the Dildo into Nicole’s jeans leaving a very visible bulge in the front as she zipped it up. “There, now I have something extra sexy to stare at while you work.”

Waverly picked up her own panties from the floor and tucked them into the left side pocket of Nicole’s jeans, letting them hang out like a rag. Waverly chuckled at the sight. “You are my perfect delicious mechanic.” Nicole blushed at the thought of what she must look like.

 

Nicole got back under the Jeep to finish the work when Wynonna walked into the barn. Her eyes fell on a shirtless Nicole on the ground, with the bulge in her pants and Waverly’s black lace panties hanging from her pocket.

“Haught damn! What kind of kinky shit is going on here!”

Nicole jerked up at hearing Wynonna and bumped her head against the Jeep. “Ouch Fuck! You startled me Wynonna.”

“My poor baby” said Waverly

“What are you wearing Baby girl?” asked Wynonna looking at Waverly in nothing but Nicole’s flannel shirt now.

“Hey! Can’t a girl wear her baby’s shirt when she wants too?”

“A girl can, but she needs to wear some darn pants too in case her big sister walks in on the situation” said Wynonna as she rolled her eyes.

“Maybe her big sister needs to learn to knock on closed doors instead of just walking in” said Nicole getting out from under the Jeep. “All done!” she said looking at Waverly with a triumphant smile on her face.

“My hero!” exclaimed Waverly as she jumped into Nicole’s arms and kissed her, slipping her tongue into Nicole’s mouth. Nicole grabbed onto Waverly’s ass, getting grime all over her cheeks.

“Yo! I am still here horn dogs!” exclaimed Wynonna.

“Get out!” shouted Waverly and Nicole in unison.

“Kay, bye!” said Wynonna and spanked Nicole on the ass before walking out of the barn.

“Ugh...Wynonna is too much sometimes” said Nicole rolling her eyes.

“But you love her though, don’t you baby?”

“Of course I do...Luckily for her” Nicole replied. “Now let’s get inside the house and upstairs for that shower, shall we?”

Waverly led Nicole upstairs and the two women got into the shower together. They held each other close for a few moments and then helped each other clean up.

 

After their shower they got into Waverly’s bed, taking turns between cuddling and kissing. “I love you so much baby, thank you for fixing my Jeep today” said Waverly.

“Anything for my extraordinary Angel” replied Nicole “I love you too babe” and with that they fell asleep in each other’s arms for what would be the best sleep the two women will have for some time...


End file.
